Our Fairy Tale
by ChildOfSea
Summary: Once upon a time there was this boy and this girl, they were childhood best friends and soon before they even realized it they fell in love. He wasn't a prince, or a peasant, just a Seaweed Brain. She wasn't a princess or a maid, just a Wise Girl. It just happened to be that once in middle of their plain lives, love decided to give them a fairytale. Disclaimer, rights to Rick R.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Zero**

**Once Upon A Time **

A little girl no older than 5 yawned from her seat on the couch, her mother noticed this and stopped drying the dishes and headed over.

"Okay princess, it's time for bed," she scooped her daughter up and started headed towards her room. Halfway up the stairs the mother stopped and leaned over the railing to talk to her husband, "I'll help you finish as soon as I put her to sleep."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit-" he was interrupted by his wife.

"Don't you dare call me that," although he couldn't see he was pretty sure that his wife was giving him her special glare that would be soon followed by her infamous temper, he knew how much calling her anything but her name or that nickname would earn him a night on the couch.

"Yes dear," the husband chuckled and continued to wash the dishes.

Back to the mother she reached her daughters room, it was painted azure after a lot of debating from the parents whom settled after hours of going through paint swatches. The ceiling for the room was covered space themed wallpaper, so that there will be stars whenever. The lighting in the room was a bunch of white and colourful Christmas lights. The bed was built into the wall surrounded by bookshelves giving the daughter even more space to for her many, many toys. The room was spacious and let in a lot of light considering that the windows took up almost a whole wall.

"Mommy," the little girl tugged her mother by the shirt.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Could you tell me a story? I'm not tired yet." The mother smiled and picked her daughter up and headed towards the hammock near the windows and placed her daughter on her lap.

"Now which one would you like me to tell you?"

"The one that you always tell me," the daughter said all giggly.

"Again? It's the third time in a row."

"Yup," the 5 year old shook her head vigorously as if she was challenging her mother to do otherwise, the mother smiled at her daughter's stubbornness since it reminded her of a certain someone. "We never get to the ending."

"That's because you always fall asleep before I can finish it."

"I will stay awake this time," she 'hmph-ed'.

"Okay, once upon a time there was this boy and this girl, they were childhood best friends and soon before they realized it they fell in love, but of course they were the last ones to realize it. Their names were Percy and Annabeth and it all started one day in the summer."

**-TBC-**

* * *

**[A/N] I'm back with a new story (duh), hope you guys enjoy! **


	2. New Beginnings

**One**

**New Beginnings**

A young blonde girl wandered around the streets of New York, curious of what her new neighbourhood would offer her. She had just moved from California due to her father's work and happy wouldn't be the first word she would use to describe her feelings.

She wondered around her new house for a bit before heading out to the vast world. Soon she found herself lost and doing what any other five year old would do, she started crying and running off in another direction.

This blonde girl found herself now sitting on a swing, still shaking from crying. What she didn't notice was a new figure approaching her.

"Are you okay?" the figure asked. The blonde looked up to see a young boy, about her age talking to her.

"Y-yes," she sniffled.

"No you're not," the boy said. The blonde was taken back. Who was this person trying to tell her what to do.

"Yea-uh I am," she protested.

"Well if you are then, I'm going to leave, bye." The boy turned and slowly counted down.

The blonde girl weighed her optioned before calling out to the retreating figure. "W-wait. I need help. I'm lost."

"Well hello Lost, I'm Percy Olympian. Nice to meet'cha," he stuck his hand out.

"My name isn't lost, but I'm lost," she exclaimed.

"Huh?" the boy said tilting his head to one side.

"My name is Annabeth and I'm new but I'm now lost and have no idea where I am," she said in one giant breath.

"Hmm, well my mommy's coming to pick me up in a bit so I guess you can play with me," he said. Annabeth was taken back once again. Who did this boy think he was, giving her permission to play with her.

"I'm okay, I'll wait here until my daddy comes to pick me up."

"Does your daddy know you're here?" Percy asked innocently. His giant green eyes made him look like a seal.

"Maybe. He's busy with the movers and stuff."

"Oh, what about your mommy?" Percy asked. What he didn't know what that he hit a sore spot.

"My mommy's very busy, with work and everything," Annabeth stared off into the trees surrounding the park.

Percy knew that his mommy wouldn't be happy if he left a girl sad, deciding to be nice to his new friend, he decided to give her a push. Of course, Annabeth had to take it the wrong way.

"H-hey what are you doing?" she asked as she felt a force being applied onto her back.

"Giving you a push," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The swings ain't fun when you don't go high." He then continued to push her.

"Stop it," Annabeth squealed. She wanted him to stop, afraid that she would go over the bar and get stuck.

"No, my daddy does this to me all the time, he called it an underdoggie," Percy then pushed her, only this time she kept running and running until he ran under her.

"Wahhh," Annabeth cried, she clutched onto the chains of the swings as if her life depended on it, and it really did. Then her bum slipped and she fell.

Annabeth felt like time had slowed down. She was flapping her arms and saying her prayers. For a second she really did feel like flying, until gravity kicked in. She then braced for impact only for it to never come.

When Annabeth opened her eyes, she realized that it wasn't the sand that she landed on, not unless the sand suddenly had a black mob of hair. Turns out Annabeth fell onto Percy, who had previously tripped during the push landed face first into the sand.

Annabeth tried, she tried, she really tried to hold it in but she couldn't, before Percy could even make a moan, Annabeth started to laugh. At that moment she forgot how scared she was with her move and being lost. All that mattered was that some random stranger she met no more than ten minutes ago just became her new best friend.

Percy found that her laugh was beautiful and started to join her, all the pain from the fall mostly forgotten.

**.oOo.**

When Sally Jackson-Olympian finished her chores she headed back to the park to pick up her son. She did expect him to have some sand stuck in his hair, or mud all over his face. What she didn't expect was for him to be covered in sand and laughing with a blonde girl.

"Percy," Sally shouted, hoping to get her son's attention.

Hearing a familiar voice calling his name, Percy turned around and his wide smile somehow became wider as he saw his mother.

"Mommy," he shouted. He temporary forgot about his new friend and ran towards his mom. Sally seeing his dirt covered son run to her, laughed then dropped onto her knees and opened her arms for a hug.

Annabeth watched the whole time. Percy's smile, his mother's actions and the hug, she couldn't help but feel jealous. Why couldn't her mom do this to her, she wondered. She shook away those thoughts as she saw Percy pulling his mom towards her.

"Mommy, this is Anniebeth, she's my friend," Percy introduced Annabeth.

"My name is AnnAbeth. It's an 'A' not an 'ie',"she put emphasis on the 'A'.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth, my name is Sally," Sally smiled.

"Mommy, Annie here ran away from home and now she's going to live with us."

Before Annabeth could explain what really happened Sally gave her son a playful knock on the head.

"Percy, what have I told you about lying?"

"But mummy, it's da 'ruth," Percy started his baby talk.

Sally ignoring her son turned towards a laughing Annabeth who happened to be laughing at the exchanged. "Annabeth, what really happened?"

"Well, I just moved here and then my daddy let me look around. I finished looking around the house and went to the backyard. Then I thought I saw something and followed it and now I'm lost."

"Yeah, she gots no idea where she is," Percy said. "Now she's coming to live with us."

"Percy said I could use your phone and…" Annabeth trailed off. Now thinking over the plan she figured it was really dumb. "I-I mean if you're okay with it." The blonde gained a sudden interest in her shoes.

"Of course, I just happened to finish making some cookies for Percy, why don't we go back home and then I'll call your daddy for you while you and Percy eat some cookies?"

Annabeth looked up and her grey eyes lit up. "Really, thank you very much."

"Whoa," Percy said. "You gots grey eyes."

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" Annabeth was always defensive about her eyes.

"No, it's so cool! I only have green ones," Percy shrugged.

**.oOo.**

After a rather long and rather interesting walk, Annabeth, Percy and Sally all found their way back to the Jackson-Olympia residence and magically in one piece.

"But mommmmmmmm," Percy whined. "Why couldn't we keep that cat?"

"Percy how many times do I have to tell you? Don't pick up animals from the streets, they always end up scratching you and you end up at Dr. Apollo's," Sally explained. "Annabeth dear, what's your father's phone number?"

Annabeth told Sally the number then headed into the kitchen with Percy.

"Um Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah?" he replied with a mouthful of cookies.

"I think your cookies have gone bad, they're blue!" Annabeth pointed at them.

Percy swallowed the cookie and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth demanded.

"Your face," Percy explained. "The cookies are good, mommy just put blue thingy in them."

"Why?" Annabeth was curious. It wasn't every day you find someone eating blue cookies.

"I like the colour blue, now have a cookie," Percy then stuffed a cookie into Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth was about to spit out the cookie and yell at him, only for the amazing taste to kick in.

"Mmnfugmmm." Was all that came out of Annabeth's mouth.

"See I told you it was good," Percy smirked at her then went back to his cookie.

What the two kids didn't notice, was that Sally Jackson-Olympia laughing and secretly taking photos of the two.

Just before the two kids finished the whole cookie jar, the doorbell rang. Annabeth immediately got up and ran towards the door. As Sally opened the door, Annabeth grey eyes lit up and jumped into her father's arms.

After a long apology from Fredrick, Annabeth's father, the two of them finally made their way back to her house, not before Sally and Percy asked Annabeth to visit anytime she wanted.

Annabeth quickly agreed, and once again Fredrick thanked the family.

**.oOo.**

"Okay Annabeth, today's your big day. Now have fun princess," Fredrick ruffled his daughter's hair. Today was Annabeth's first day senior kindergarten and was she nervous.

"Class, today we have a new student joining us. Now sweetie why don't you introduce yourself to the class," the teacher said.

Taking a big breath, Annabeth started her self-introduction ranging from her name to her birthday.

"Welcome Annabeth, my name is Miss Hestia, now there's a seat in the back for you." Annabeth scanned the room for her seat but not before her grey eyes landed on a familiar pair of green ones.

The owners of the pair of eyes, recognized the other and at the same time, they pointed at each other and shouted, "YOU!"

**-TBC-**

* * *

**[A/N] It's been a while, once again thanks for sticking with me during January with my break and everything. Now I'm (mostly) ready to write this new novel/fan-fic. **

**So anyone watching the 2014 Sochi Olympic Games? If you are which country are you cheering for? Canada came first with the most gold medals, 14, along with breaking the record of won in a single Winter Olympic Game. The U.S. came first with the most medals overall, 37, also breaking the record (for the second time) of the most medals won in a single Winter Olympic Game.**

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


	3. Dinner Play-Date

**Two**

**Dinner Play-Date **

'How did this happen?' That was what was currently going on in Annabeth's head.

Miss Hestia had noticed that the two knew each other moved the boy who originally sat next to Percy and made her sit beside him. Of course she had no problem with sitting next to Percy, it was just the rest of the class. Turns out Percy Olympia had a little fan club, and she wasn't exactly on their good list.

Annabeth's plan for the day, or pretty much the year, was to go by unnoticed, her and Percy's little 'YOU!' incident, she knew that she was going to be remembered and in a good way, not so much. Even though there was nobody sitting behind her, she could feel something piercing her skin.

"Okay class, since we have a new student, and recently a seat change, I want everybody to find out five facts about their new seat buddy," Miss Hestia said.

As soon as she finished speaking, everyone turned to their partner and started chatting.

"So," Annabeth said. "Any questions for me?"

"Mmmm," Percy pondered. "What does your daddy do?"

"He's a teacher, at a university. What about your mommy?"

"She works at a candy store," Percy's eyes lit up. "And she also an Arthur."

"Do mean author? Arthur is that funny animal on T.V." Annabeth said.

"Oh. Um, what does your mommy do?"

"She works too, your daddy?" Annabeth quickly changed the subject.

"Oh daddy's in Greek for a busynest trip," Percy said proudly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and began to correct Percy.

"Okay class, that's time, now one by one I want you to tell the class about your partner," Miss Hestia announced. Percy and Annabeth just looked at each other wide eyed.

"Percy and Annabeth why don't the two of you start," Miss Hestia smiled at the two. As the rest of the class turned to face the two, the previous piercing feeling returned to Annabeth and she shuttered.

The two both exchanged what the other's parents did then made up a few lies. With resulted in Percy having a love for flying, wanting to be a fireman or an Olympic archer. It took Percy a while to make up some lies for Annabeth but in the end the rest of the class along with Miss Hestia now believe that Annabeth wanted to be a cowgirl lawyer astronaut.

Luckily for Annabeth, the rest of the day wasn't as hectic as the morning and she managed to survive in one piece. She unfortunately didn't make any new friends other than Percy but it was fine with her. As the end of day bell rang, Annabeth quickly tidied up her blocks and went to go wait for her father.

"Hey bestie, whatcha doing?" A familiar voice asked Annabeth.

Annabeth looked away from the window to notice a raven haired, green eye boy looking at her.

"Waitin' for my daddy. How 'bout you?" she asked so her self-dubbed best friend.

"Waitin' for my mommy. Hey my mommy wants to know if ya wanna come over for dinner today," Percy said.

"I dunno, I gotta ask my daddy." As soon as Annabeth finished her sentence, she heard someone calling her name in the background.

"Daddy," Annabeth shouted and ran towards him.

"How was your day?" He asked. Before Annabeth out answer, her self-proclaimed joined the conversation.

"G-good a-afternoon Mr. C-Chase. M-my name is P-Percy O-Olympia and I-I was wondering if y-your daughter and you would l-like to join us f-for dinner tonight," Percy finally asked. As he finished he let out a big sigh, boy was he nervous.

Mr. Chase looked at Percy and chuckled. It seemed as if Percy was asking him for his approval for dating Annabeth or something amongst the lines.

"Percy where did you run off to?" Sally asked no one particular.

"I'm over here mommy, I asked Annabeth and her daddy if they wanted to come over for dinner today. You asked me to ask them today," Percy said.

"Oh, hello, I'm Sally Jackson-Olympia and you are?" Sally stretched her hand out.

"Fredrick Chase, nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson-Olympia," Fredrick took her hand.

"So can she?" Percy piped up, who happened to be momentarily forgotten.

"I don't mind, Annabeth would you like to go over to Percy's?" Fredrick asked his daughter. In response Annabeth vigorously nodded her head.

"Well I guess that's settled, Mrs. Jackson-Olympia, I hope you won't mind the intrusion, again," Fredrick laughed.

Both the kids cheered as the adults made plans for when they would begin dinner. What the kids didn't notice was a group of girls hiding and glaring at Annabeth.

**.oOo.**

"Annabeth, it's time to go to Percy's," Fredrick shouted.

"Coming," Annabeth ran down the stairs in the flash and made it to the car even faster. As soon as the commute was over and her father had turned off the car, Annabeth dashed to the door and pressed the doorbell.

"Coming." Annabeth heard a voice say. "Annabeth next to see you again," Sally greeted the young girl.

"Anniebeth's here," Percy shouted/asked. He then ran up beside the mother then grabbed Annabeth by the wrist. "C'mon Annie, I gots to show you my toys."

"You know," Sally started talking to Fredrick. "This is the first time I've seen Percy so eager for a guest to come over. Not even his cousins come over he's like that."

"Who knows what's going to happen to those two in the future. Would you like some help setting the table?" Fredrick said.

Sally replied with a thank you and the two adults mused on about their kids.

**.oOo.**

Upstairs in Percy's room, Percy and Annabeth took turns taking out random games and having a competition. The current score was 3-0 to Annabeth and of course, Percy was not happy.

"Okay this one's gonna be 5 points, winner is the most awesomest and amazingest person ever," Percy declared.

"Okay, what game are we gonna play?" Annabeth asked.

Percy snickered, "Jenga." Annabeth secretly smirked. She knew she had this in the bag and was going to be the most aweomest and amazingest person ever.

**.oOo.**

"Just one more," Percy mumbled to himself. He slowly pulled out a block and just as he was about to place it Sally had called the kids for dinner, causing the blocks to crumble.

"Ha," Annabeth started to laugh. "You lost."

"Nu-uh, rematch, it's mommy's fault," Percy demanded.

"No, I wanna eat, c'mon let's see what your mommy made for dinner," Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and they ran downstairs.

As they reached the kitchen, Percy and Annabeth noticed a beautiful plate full of pasta.

"Yum," the both of them said at the same time. Sally was pretty sure she saw drool coming out of her son's mouth.

"Come on you two," she said. "The food is going to get cold." Even without the offer, Percy and Annabeth would have dug into the plate of pasta.

"Yummy," they both said.

"I agree, this meal was delicious, thank you Sally. Now Annabeth why don't you go thank Mrs. Jackson-Olympia," Fredrick said.

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson-Olympia," Annabeth said with a mouth full of pasta.

"Annabeth dear, you can just call me Sally."

"Thank you Sally," Annabeth corrected herself. She then gave a huge toothy (and covered in tomato sauce) smile to Sally.

Dinner ended in the jiffy and the Chases made their way home. On the way back, Annabeth couldn't help but wait for tomorrow to come for more fun adventures with Percy.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**[A/N] Three chapters down, who knows how many more to go. **

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


	4. New Friends

**Three**

**New Friends**

Tomorrow came as quick as yesterday flew by but to five year old Annabeth Chase, it wasn't fast enough. She beat her alarm clock up and ran out of her room and she would have made it out the door for school too if her father didn't catch her.

"Annabeth Chase, where are you going at 7am?" Fredrick asked his daughter.

"To school," she said.

"In your pyjamas?"

"Why not?" Annabeth questioned.

"Annabeth dear, I know you want to go to school and play with Percy but no one is going to be at school this early. Plus you need to change and eat breakfast. Don't forget I'm the one driving you to school," Fredrick said. He knew that one day he wouldn't be able to keep his daughter in line or even win a conversation with her.

"Fine, what's for breakfast? Oh and daddy can we make some blue muffins? I wanna share with Percy. He's bringing cookies today."

"Annabeth dear, we don't have anything to make the muffins out of, let alone making them blue. How about we go shopping later and then we can make them. But now, you're going to eat you breakfast," Fredrick said as he placed Annabeth's favourite omelet on her plate.

"Okay." Annabeth quickly finished her omelet and changing into some school clothes, then before she knew it, it was time for school. She couldn't wait to meet with Percy and hopefully make new friends.

**.oOo.**

"Anniebeth, you're here," Percy greeted Annabeth. This of course got Annabeth glares from his fan club.

"Hello," she greeted him. She wanted to be polite as she saw a group of strangers near their desks.

"Oh right, lemme introduce you. This is my cousin Nico, and that's my other cousin Thalia. This is Grover, he's my other best friend and that's Leo." Percy pointed to a pale black haired boy with black eyes, a girl with the same black hair and pale skin but electric blue eyes. Another boy this time he had curly brown hair. The last boy reminded Annabeth of an elf, you know one of Santa's helpers.

The elf looking boy, Leo, came up to Annabeth and started speaking in another language, which Annabeth soon found out was Spanish.

"Hola lindo chica, mi nombre es Leo la increíble," he said.

"Huh," Percy said.

Before Leo could translate, Annabeth beat him to it.

"He said 'Hello pretty lady, my name is Leo this amazing'." While all the other kids watched Dora and Deigo, Annabeth, being the quick learner she is, moved onto more advanced Spanish shows.

"Si si senorita usted es inteligente," Leo said. He complimented Annabeth on her intelligence.

The pale boy with black hair and eyes, Nico, hit Leo on the back of the head and judging by the sound of the impact, it wasn't very light either.

"We know you can speak English, so speak it." Although he was yelling at Leo, there was barely any expression in his voice, as if he were the dead. "I'm Nico by the way," he introduced himself to Annabeth.

Annabeth was about to greet Nico back, but she then found herself engulfed in a hug.

"Finally another girl. Look if yous need me to break up a fight between these knuckleheads or break these knuckleheads, don't be afraid to ask."

"We're not afraid of you," Nico declared.

"Oh yeah," Thalia said.

Nico was taken back a bit but still managed to say. "Well it's not like you can send up to the hos-hot-hoptidal."

"Hospital," Annabeth quickly whispered into Nico's ear.

"Yeah that," Nico said.

"Yous wanna find out," Thalia threatened. Even Annabeth was a bit taken back now.

"No," he squeaked. Everyone laughed.

"Now that's done, Annabeth welcome to the family, and Grover and Leo," Percy said then whispered to Annabeth. "Watch out for Leo, and fire too, the guy wants to join the circus and be a fire eater thingy."

"Nu-uh. Imma gonna be the best mechanic out there, who's a part time fire eater. Get it right Percy." Annabeth laughed, she'd never met such a sassy boy in her life. Then again, she was only five.

Annabeth soon found herself with a group of friends who she would soon call them her second family. Grover being the awkward cousin, Leo the pet, Nico the rebellious teenage brother, Thalia her older sister and Percy. She couldn't exactly give Percy a place in a family, not yet at least.

"Annie, you have to come to my house today. I mean if you liked Percy's you'll LOVE mine!" She said.

"No! She's coming over to my house today. I gots to show her my treasure," Percy said. Annabeth soon found herself in the middle of a tug and war, Thalia on one end and Percy on the other.

"What," Thalia screeched. "I'm ya cousin and I haven't seen your treasure and you've known her for one day-"

"Two days," Percy corrected her.

"Fine," said Thalia. "Two days and she gets to see your treasure. It's not fair!"

"Well Annabeth's different, I like her more than you," Percy declared.

"EWWWWW, you can't like girls," said Leo, before he lowered his voice to a whisper. "They have….. cooties!"

"Sorry Thalia, next time. I wanna see Percy's treasure," Annabeth couldn't help her curiosity.

"YES!" said Percy.

**.oOo.**

The rest of the school day was just as interesting. Thalia was still trying to convince Annabeth to ditch Percy and go to her house instead but each time Annabeth turned her down. Leo still tried to convince Percy that girls had cooties, and that he would get them if he was always with her. Each time, Percy just laughed it off and Nico would hit Leo to make him be quiet. Grover on the other hand was in the background playing with his reed pipes adding in background music.

On another note, Annabeth felt as if someone was stabbing her in the back, metaphorically speaking. As if someone was glaring at her, daggered eyes piercing her skin. Yet each time she would look around only to see her classmates smiling and laughing with that odd kid crying because he wetted his pants.

School ended and Percy was in such a rush to show Annabeth his treasure that he made her sneak out of the school and started heading home without waiting for Sally Jackson-Olympia. They made their way down a stone path towards his house.

As they made their way towards his house, Annabeth felt a something wet land on her shoulder, then another one on her head and so on. As she looked at the sky, she noticed that grey storm clouds had covered up the once blue sky and rain started to pour down on them.

"Annie, let's run," said Percy. He then grabbed her by the hand as they ran hoping to find shelter.

They had finally found shelter under a tree by a park. Annabeth looks at her surroundings hoping for the rain to soon clear up, only to notice that she's been at their current location.

"Percy," she said shaking him. "We met here, two days ago." Annabeth was right, the tree that they were currently under was directly across from the park with the swing set of which the two had met previously.

"That's- MOMMY!" Percy never finished his sentence as he called out for his mother.

**.oOo.**

Back on the path, Sally Jackson-Olympia was picking up her pace and she was late to pick up her son. She got caught up in some chores and lost track of time. She quickly left but not before bringing two umbrellas for the upcoming downpour.

What she wasn't expecting was that her son had already made it halfway home before getting caught in the storm.

"MOMMY!" Sally's maternal instincts kicked in. She could tell that voice from anywhere. She stopped at turned around to where the voice came from and in the distance, she could see two figures jumping up and down. One black haired boy and the other a blonde girl.

She didn't expect Annabeth to be with her son but in the two days they've known each other they've grown quite close. She had grown quite fond of Annabeth over the past two days. She had never met anyone else, other than the family, that Percy has taking a liking too so quickly.

Sally quickly regained her senses and made her way off the path and towards her son and Annabeth.

"Perseus Jackson," she said and Percy knew that she was in trouble.

"Yes mommy?" he said.

"Why are you here and not at school?"

"Because I wanted to show Annabeth my treasure mommy, are you mad?"

"Yes Percy I am, don't do it next time okay?"

"Yes mommy."

"Now, let's get you two some home and Annabeth, I'll find warm and dry clothes for you okay? And yes Percy, I made cookies."

The three of them now made their way back to the Jackson-Olympia residence. Percy and Annabeth led the way, and Sally followed. The kids, mainly Percy, asked so many question, Sally wondered where all of them came from.

When they finally returned home, Sally found a pair of Percy's clothes that fitted Annabeth perfectly. She then let them go play but not before she took a picture of Annabeth, for a potential wedding album or future blackmail. She then made a quick phone call to Fredrick informing him that his daughter was at their house. Fredrick laughed and said, that Annabeth has staying over at the Jackson-Olympia resistance more than their own house.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**[A/N] It is one of the hardest thing (in my opinion) to write a little kid. You must consider how they speak and how much they know.**

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


	5. Merry Christmas, Not

**Four**

**Merry Christmas, Not**

Just as the parents had predicted, Annabeth did spend most of her time at the Jackson-Olympia Residence, her and Percy and a sleepover every other week, alternating from the Chase residence to the Jackson-Olympia. Weeks flew by and before they realized it, it was December.

"Okay mommy, bye," Annabeth had just hung up the phone. It was her weekly phone call with her mother, Athena Chase, who happened to stay back home in California, whist Annabeth and Fredrick moved to New York.

Annabeth missed her mother deeply but she it wouldn't be a problem much longer. After months of planning, Athena managed to take some time off of work and head over to visit. Annabeth wished her mother had just moved with them but she knew that her job was very important.

"Annabeth," Fredrick said. "Come on princess time for bed."

"But daddy, I can't sleep. If mommy's up then I must be up."

"Well you just got off the phone with mommy and she told me that she wants you to sleep." Fredrick then scooped his daughter up from his office chair and brought her to her room.

"G'night daddy," Annabeth yawned.

"'Night Annabeth," Fredrick then gave his daughter a good night kiss.

**.oOo.**

"DADDDDYYY, you have to come back soon," a young Percy Jackson whined to his father Poseidon Olympia.

"Percy, I'll be back soon and Uncle Hades and Zeus will be coming with me. Now get off the computer and go to sleep okay. Get your mother too, I need to talk to her." Poseidon Olympia was currently in Greece on an expedition with his brother. Of course he didn't want to be away from his family for so long but it was for his job.

"Okay daddy, love you. MOMMMY!" Percy called for his mother's attention.

"What is it Percy dear," Sally called out.

"Daddy wants to talk to you," Percy said.

"Okay, tell daddy I'll talk to him after I put you to bed okay?" Sally replied. Sally then stopped washing the dished and tucked her little boy to bed.

"I can't wait until Christmas, Daddy's coming home," he giggled. Sally smiled and headed to her office to video chat with her husband.

"So what's this about this Annabeth girl?" Poseidon asked. For most of his video chat with Percy, all her could talk about was this girl named Annabeth. Poseidon really wanted to meet this girl now.

"Ooh, they are just the cutest thing hon. I wish you could see them," Sally started to gush over them. "He even showed her his treasure," Sally then said with all seriousness.

Even Poseidon was amazed. He and Sally continued to video chat for a few more minutes before hanging up.

One thing that was for sure was that both the Olympias and the Chases couldn't wait for Christmas.

**.oOo.**

As Christmas approaches Annabeth got more excited. She worked even harder in class so that when her mother visited, Annabeth could show her all the 'A's' she received. She made sure that her room was super-duper neat, as she put it, all the time in case her mother ever decided to pop in. Her toys were put away, bed was made. She even stopped staying over at Percy's that often. Their weekly sleepovers became every other week. This of course made the boy quite sad.

"Hi mommy," Annabeth said into the phone. It was the time for their weekly phone call.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" Athena asked. Annabeth then went on about her day, then the previous week.

"… and then Percy got in trouble. Anyways I can't wait for next week mommy," Annabeth was talking about Christmas week.

"About that, Annabeth dear, I won't be flying over to New York."

"What do you mean mommy, it's Christmas, you promised that you would come."

"I know, but I have a lot of work to do, maybe next year okay?"

"I understand mommy," Annabeth tried to hid her disappointment.

"I love you dear."

"Love you too mommy," Annabeth said before hanging up.

**.oOo.**

"Two more days Annabeth. Two more days until Christmas Eve and two more days until my daddy come home," Percy shouted. The boy then jumped for joy all across the school yard.

It was the last day of school before winter break and unfortunately Annabeth didn't share the same enthusiasm as her best friend. Matter of fact, she was quite jealous of him at the moment. She wished her mommy would be flying over too.

At the thought of her mother Annabeth felt tears. Then before she knew it she started running. Where, she had no idea but she didn't want to let other see her cry.

"Where are you going, Annabeth? Annabeth!" She could hear her teacher calling after her but she was long gone.

She ran as fast as her short legs could take her before sitting down by a tree. She then realized that she ran to the park. The one near Percy's house. She wondered how she got there. As she calmed down a bit, the same time she heard footsteps nearby. She really hoped it wasn't her father.

"Found you," a familiar voice called out. "Annie you run really fast." It was Percy covered in snow.

"How did you find me?" Annabeth asked.

"It's my superpower," he gave her a toothy grin. "Now come on, let's go back."

On the way back Annabeth told Percy, after a great amount of begging from the boy, what happened. How her mom wasn't coming for Christmas and how she was so sad.

"Well if you want, we can share my mom. It won't be the same but we have cookies," Percy suggested.

Annabeth laughed as they reached the school yard. As they arrived, covered in snow from head to toe, they got scolded by their teacher.

"Now Annabeth, I thought I taught you better," A stern but warm voice said.

Annabeth turned around to see her mother standing there. She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself. It really was her.

"Mom?" Annabeth asked. She had to triple-check.

"Hello Annabeth."

"Mom!" Annabeth said. She started to run towards to mother before tackling her into a hug. "Mommy, I thought you said you couldn't come."

"Do you really think I'll miss Christmas with my daughter?" Athena asked.

"Maybe," Annabeth sniffled.

"Look Annie, everything turned out good and I don't have to share my mom with you," Percy said, then he turned to face Athena and said. "No offence lady but I think my mommy makes better cookies than you."

"Oh really now," said Athena quirking an eyebrow up. "Tell me boy, what's your name?" Athena made sure she'll remember it.

"Percy, Percy Olympia," he said with an innocent smile.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**[A/N] I apologize for the delay behind this chapter, I had no Wi-Fi for two weeks and couldn't update. On the other hand, I had some time to write a few more chapters.**

**I find it funny how one day I'll write Percy as an idiotic 5 year old and the next as a completely different person.**

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


	6. Mean Girls, Kindergarten Style

**Five**

**Mean Girls, Kindergarten Style **

Christmas came and went along with Athena. By the end of the week, after the New Year, Athena had already returned to California for work. Luckily for Annabeth, she knew that she would see her mother soon as her father's work contract in New York would be over soon.

As the final hours of winter break began to tick away, Annabeth made an important decision. She was going to make new friends. Of course she has no problem with Percy and the others, but a few more friends wouldn't hurt. Over the break she realized that other than Percy, Nico, Thalia, Leo and Grover, she didn't really know anyone else in their class. Annabeth really wanted a few more female friends, she loved having Thalia as a friend but that was really it.

**.oOo.**

Annabeth took a deep breath as her father dropped her off. Today was the day, she was going to make new friends.

"Hello," Annabeth said to the whole class. She a few replies which made happy. 'Good Annabeth, we'll try again tomorrow,' she told herself.

"Mornin' Annie," Percy greeted her. This caught the attention of a certain clique. As Annabeth smiled and made her way towards her desk next to him but on the way, Annabeth found herself falling face first to the ground.

"Oh Annie watch where you're going," someone said.

"Oh, thanks…"

"Drew," the person, Drew, replied.

"What happened?" Percy asked Annabeth as she arrived at her seat.

"Oh, it's nothing, I fell."

"Oh, are you okay now?"

"Yes, thank you."

Class continued as normal but Annabeth's mind surprisingly was not on the lesson, she couldn't help but think about her fall. She felt as if she was tripped but knowing her she probably over thinking and only tripped from the corner of a desk.

**.oOo.**

U "Alright class," Miss Hestia said. "It's time for lunch, everyone go grab their lunchboxes." As Annabeth arrived at her cubby she noticed that her lunch was missing. Annabeth believing that her eyes deceived her, checked again.

'Maybe I placed it somewhere else,' she thought, then she continued to search the other cubbies nearby.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Thalia asked. She noticed that Annabeth looked a bit sad as she returned to their spot for lunch. It was just the desks nearby Percy and Annabeth rearranged to seat five people.

Annabeth not wanting to tell the truth simply said, "I forgot my lunch at home."

"Silly Annie," Leo laughed, but stopped when Nico elbowed him in the stomach.

"Here you can have some off mine, that is if you like broccoli," Grover offered and Annabeth gladly accepted.

"Oooh, me too, here," Percy said, handed her some of his pizza, normal colours of course.

"I got sushi," Thalia said. "Mom's going through this thing.

"I have fried eggs extra crunch," Nico said. Annabeth felt as if he enjoyed the sound of the crunch, as if they were like bones.

"I got some cicadas, you wanna try some?" Leo offered.

Annabeth gladly accepted her friends lunch, promising to make it up to them with cookies.

In the classroom, a group of girls stared at Annabeth, their little bodies filled with rage and jealously, as much as a teenage girl.

**.oOo.**

At her current moment, Annabeth felt how truly alone she was. Percy, Thalia and Nico went out for lunch for a family event, Leo ended up going home early since the igloo he built during recess collapsed on him leaving the poor boy sick and Grover was busy helping their teacher plant trees.

Now Annabeth found herself sitting awkwardly by her desk staring at her lunch. Around the classrooms the other so called cliques were all busy talking and enjoying themselves. Her grey eyes scanned the classroom and she found a group of girls nearby that seemed nice. She decided to pick up her pride and ask to eat with them.

"Excuse me, Drew?" Annabeth asked. She remembers speaking to Drew the other day and she didn't seem _that _bad.

"What," she said unenthusiastically. Annabeth was a bit taken back with her tone.

"Well, I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you, Percy and the others are all gone…."Annabeth trailed off.

"Oh Annie, if you put it that way," Drew said. "No."

"Okay, wait what? Why not?" Annabeth asked.

"Be-cause," another girl said.

"You took Percy away from us," said Drew.

'Took him away,' Annabeth thought before repeating herself out loud.

"Yes, I was gonna sit with Percy, not you. Then Percy never let you go away from him and and and and and," Drew started tearing up, before crying the following second.

"W-what's going on," Miss Hestia entered the situation.

"It's bad Miss Hestia," the girl who spoke early said. "Drew was being nice and letting Annabeth sit with us because everyone was gone, but then Annabeth was very mean and made Drew cry."

"Annabeth, is this true," Miss Hestia asked. She knew this was very out of Annabeth's character, but who know what a 5 year old's character is.

"No Miss Hestia, I didn't," Annabeth said, not twitching.

Miss Hestia then turned to the other girl and said, "Sweetie, did you lie?"

"No Miss Hestia," she said.

Not knowing who to believe, she sent both girls to return to eating their lunches as she dealt with the crying Drew.

**.oOo.**

Luckily for Annabeth, for the following week, none of her friends left her alone during lunch expect for Leo who was still sick.

"Why I outta," Thalia said. As Annabeth told her the story, reluctantly, Thalia was about to go punch the poor Drew's face. As much as Annabeth disliked the girl, she didn't deserve to get a punch in the face, not currently at least.

"But you can't tell Percy," Annabeth stated.

"Why not? This is all his fault," Thalia said. Thalia had kicked Percy out of his seat beside Annabeth and sat there instead.

"Be-cause," Annabeth said but left the sentence hanging.

"Fine," Thalia said. She then let of a huff and leaned back again her, technically Percy's, chair.

Annabeth realized what a good friend Thalia was, and would really miss her. She had around five months until her father's contract ended and in the end of June, they would be moving back home to California.

"Kay Annie? Are you okay Annie?"

Annabeth's attention was brought back to the person waving their hand in front of her eyes and then replied with a yes.

"You wanna say something?"

"I-it's." Annabeth considered if she should share the news but decided against it. "It's nothing Percy, I'm fine."

"You bozo, she can't tell you…. You're a boy," Thalia said. "Go back to Nico and Grover and today's my day with Annie."

Not wanting to start a fight with his cousin, Percy reluctantly headed back to Thalia's seat.

Annabeth laughed at their antics, at that moment, she did not realize how much she was going to miss them.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**[A/N] A bit more detailed chapter about Annabeth's move, more baby Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico and Leo. Speaking of Leo, I hope he gets better soon.**

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


	7. Stuck With Glue to the Drew Crew

**Six**

**Stuck with glue to the Drew Crew**

Days for Annabeth haven't gotten any better with the Drew Crew, as she dubbed them. She absolutely hates getting picked on by them, who knew five turning six year olds could be so mean? Occasionally Percy, Thalia and Nico would go out for family lunches, but luckily for her, Annabeth had Grover and Leo with her. She started to join Grover with helping Miss Hestia plant trees around the school.

The Drew Crew, on the other hand, tried their best to make Annabeth's kindergarten experience horrible while maintaining a clean image. There would be hair tugging and pencil knocking but nothing Annabeth couldn't handle.

As the school day finished, Percy tugged his best friend by the arm towards his mother.

"Come on Annabeth," Percy said. "Mommy's making cookies, so hurry up." Percy somehow and finally managed to take Annabeth away from Thalia and invite her over.

"Imma coming, Imma coming," Annabeth replied. She quickly changed her shoes and zipped up her spring jacket. She then took a big breath as she chased after Percy.

"Mommy, there she is," Percy pointed to Annabeth.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson-Olympia," Annabeth greeted.

"Hello Annabeth also it's simply Mrs. Olympia now," Sally greeted the blonde. Sally tried to convince Annabeth to call her by her first name but the blonde wouldn't she had to settle with her last name.

"Okay Mrs. Jack- Mrs. Olympia," Annabeth corrected herself.

At the Olympia residence, the kids stuffed their faces with blue cookies, rotted (not literally) their eyes out with the T.V. and finally after nagging from Annabeth and scaring from Sally, did their homework.

"But why do I have to colour inside the lines?" Percy whined. One of their homework was to colour in a clown. Annabeth somehow convinced Percy that although he is a clown, his face shouldn't be blue.

"Because it'll look prettier."

After Percy and Annabeth finished their colouring of a clown, they finished their math homework and read their book for reading circles.

"Percy, Annabeth," Sally called the kids. "It's time for dinner, it's pizza and no Percy they're not blue but I did make blue cookies. Don't run down the stairs but hurry down."

Percy and Annabeth followed Sally's advice, quickly cleaned their homework and quickly hurried down.

"I love pizza," Percy told Annabeth.

"But I thought cookies were your favourite thing?" She questioned.

"I do, I like both the same," Percy then decreed. Annabeth knew better than to argue with Percy when it comes to food and let it go.

The kids and Sally ate her homemade pizza before having blue sugar cookies for dessert. Around 9 o'clock Fredrick headed to the Olympia residence to pick up his daughter.

"Oh Fredrick, please come in," Sally greeted the blond.

"Good evening, Mrs. Jackson-Olympia," said Fredrick.

"Oh Fredrick, it's simply Mrs. Olympia and please call me Sally," says Sally.

"Of course Sally. I believe next week when their spring break starts, it will be my turn to watch the kids? I suggest Percy should come over for a break."

"That would be lovely. I believe Poseidon would be flying back for the break and would like the first few days a break from Percy's content begging for piggy backs," Sally laughed.

"So where are the kids?" Fredrick asked.

"They are in the kitchen trying to steal some cookies," Sally laughed. "I'll fetch them."

After a long night, Annabeth finally returned home and recalled her whole day to her father on the ride home.

**.oOo.**

"Alright class settle down," Miss Hestia called to her class. "I have some important news. Today is Drew's last day. Now I would like everyone to be nice to her and by the end of the day we will all tell Drew one thing we will miss about her."

Annabeth secretly cheered when she heard the news and at the same time Percy was relieved. He didn't want to deal with Drew clinging on to his arm any longer and after today he wouldn't have to.

Unfortunately for Percy, Drew ended spending her last day glued to Percy, literally, somehow during arts and crafts Drew ended up gluing her hand to Percy's. How? No one found out but until the janitor found some solvent to unglue them.

"Percy, you have to sit with us," said Drew. It was currently time for lunch and the two kids were still stuck together a choice had to be made.

"I'm sitting with Annabeth and the others," said Percy. He looked to his friends for help but they didn't do much. None of them wanted to sit with Drew.

"Pstttt, guys what should we do?" asked Leo. Leo, Nico, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth were all huddled in their corner wondering about the Percy-Drew situation.

"I don't wanna sit with Drew," said Grover.

"Someone's gonna end up in the hospital if I sit with her, and it's not Nico this time," Thalia said while trying to crack her knuckles.

"What about Percy?" Nico asked. He would feel bad if he left his cousin there.

"But it's Drew," Grover exclaimed. Grover is friends with everybody but Drew was a different story.

"What do you think Annie?" Leo asked. "Annabeth," Leo changed his sentence after he got the glare.

"I don't know, I do like Percy and all but Drew isn't worth it. We could always give him away for the day," Annabeth then closed her eyes and wished for Percy's wellbeing.

"Sorry Perce, we don't want you, you can sit with Drew," Leo shouted. Whilst the rest of the group secretly cheered, Percy felt a cold wave wash over him.

"Yaaaaaaay," Drew cheered, before jumping up and down.

"Yaaaaaaay," the rest of the Drew Crew cheered. As Drew pulled Percy to her side, he turned around and silently begged for help. Soon that begged turned into glares as everyone simply waved bye to him and Leo gave a thumb's up.

For the first time in his life, his six year life, Percy wished lunch would be over. According to Miss Hestia, the caretaker headed out to the nearby hardware store to pick up the solvent and should be back. He only had to put up with Drew for a bit more.

_Kekekeke _they giggled and giggled and giggled. Percy was glad he didn't have a sister of some sorts or else he wouldn't be able to deal with her.

"So what do you think Percy?" Drew asked.

"Emfurgural," said Percy. He knew that if his mother was here, he'd get yelled at for speaking with his mouth full, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Before Drew could asked another question, he took another bite of his sandwich and started to chew slowly, savoring the taste and the temporary silence.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1,' Percy counted down in his head. As lunch finally finished, he waited for the caretaker to return and release him from Drew and luckily he did.

"Thank you very much," Percy smiled brightly at his savior. While Drew on the other hand snarled.

For the rest of the day, Percy made sure that he was on the opposite side of the room to Drew. He also asked to go to the washroom so frequently that he was pretty sure he could close his eyes, spin around 5 million times and make it to the washroom in one piece.

As the end of the school day grew close, everyone said one thing that they would miss about Drew and before he knew it, Percy was home free. As of next week, Drew would be gone. As soon as the bell rang, he raced outside looking for his mother.

**.oOo.**

Annabeth couldn't believe it when the end of school bell rang. She could bid Drew goodbye and headed home. She had a little skip in the walk home and hummed a tune.

"Why are you so happy?" Fredrick asked his daughter.

"Today's been a really good day," Annabeth said and she doubts it could be better.

"Well let me make it an even better day, the Chases are going to be a family once again," Fredrick announced.

Annabeth couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that the day could get any better. Now her mom is going to move to New York and she stays with her friends. Unfortunately that was not the case.

"I got my boss to end the contract a bit earlier. I know when we first moved here a few months ago for you to start junior kindergarten, we were going to stay for one year, head back to California with mommy and then come back but now we're going to just stay there."

Annabeth took a while to process the words her father said. "B-but, I want to come back. Why can't be go back for the summer and come back, that's what you promised me daddy," said Annabeth.

"Because sweetie," Fredrick got on one knee and looked his daughter in the eye. "Mommy misses us, and we miss mommy. Daddy's boss says we can go to mommy. Now we want to see mommy right?"

Annabeth sniffles before nodding.

"We have two more months before we go back home, don't worry, you'll have lots of fun times with your friends," Fredrick said. He then picked his daughter up and threw her in the air before catching her safely in his arms.

"Okay daddy," Annabeth quietly said. She still wasn't content with the idea but she misses her mommy more than anything.

"Good, now let's head back home," Fredrick said.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**[A/N] Oh no, Annabeth's leaving Percy D: what's going to happen?!**

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


End file.
